Dirtbikes
by crazedinnocence
Summary: AH, AU. OoC. Bella, Emmett and Edward ride dirt bikes. When Bella messes up her knee and new neighbors arrive what happens? Will Bella find love in the form of Jasper? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I sighed as dad pulled into the driveway. My head hurt from the hospital visit. I had dared my best friends Emmett and Edward that I could beat them in a race. All three of us ride dirt bikes. My father, Charlie, thought it was something good for me to let out my anger issues after Renee, my mother, left us. That was five years ago, I was twelve.

My friends and I rode our dirt bikes to the area behind my house and began the race. I was in the lead until I landed a jump wrong. My bike bottomed out and I lost control. The bike fell over and trapped me under it, hence the hospital visit. My left knee was sprained. I was on crutches now and had a nice brace to support my knee. I had strong pain meds for the swelling.

I opened my door trying to get out when dad ran to my side to help. I had one crutch out when he got to me.

"Dad, I'm fine, I got it." I said as he helped me out. I kept swatting his hands away when I tried to place the crutches right. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella, you are hurt. You need to take it easy." Dad said as I hobbled away and he shut my door.

"Now you sound like that doctor. Don't quite your day job." I snickered. Dad is the police chief of Forks.

He chuckled at me then stopped. I had also stopped. On our front porch was Edward and Emmett, that wasn't the problem. There were four unknown people with my friends. I slowly made my way onto the porch with Dad's help.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Swan and this is Bella, my daughter." Dad said introducing us.

"I'm Esme Cullen. This is my daughter Alice." She said pointing to a short girl. She had short black spiked hair. "And these is my niece Rosalie Hale and my nephew Jasper Whitlock." She said pointing to the two blondes. Rosalie had straight blonde hair and Jasper had honey blonde hair. They all waved.

"Right. Sorry I was suppose to show you around. I think your husband helped Bella." Dad said.

"Doctor Cullen, blonde, tall and nice?" Esme asked. Dad nodded. "That's him and don't worry about not being here. Your sons helped us." I almost fell over laughing. Dad caught me.

"They aren't my brothers. They are here so much they claimed dad as theirs." I said going inside. They all followed.

"What did the doc say?" Edward asked me as I settled on the couch and propped my leg up.

"I sprained it. Lots of X-rays and MRI's." I said.

"I bet Bella screamed like a baby." Emmett said. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He ducked in time, resulting me hitting Esme.

"I'm so sorry." I said sitting up. I hadn't thrown the pillow to hard. She laughed lightly and said it was ok.

"How did you hurt your knee?" Alice asked. She was sweet.

"Dirt bike racing." I snorted. Esme gasped. "Not my first injury. I have a temper problem that occurred when my mother Renée walked out on me and dad. Dad proposed the dirt bike to my therapist who agreed. Emmett and Edward live across the street and got into the bikes with me. That was five years ago."

"Wow. So what happened exactly." Jasper asked. He had a southern drawl.

"Bike bottomed out and fell on her." Emmett said shrugging. Dad came in then with drinks. A bunch of canned soda. I smiled as he handed me mine. School had let out last week so I had been riding my bike a lot lately. It kept my occupied so I wouldn't think about my problems.

"What are we gonna do now?" Edward asked. "Your bike needs to be worked on and you're not able to ride for at least a month."

"I can help with the bike." Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"It'll keep Jake away. You know he comes over just to see you Bella." Dad said. Jacob was a good kid. He is dad's friend Billy's kid. Jake got into the wrong crowd a couple years ago when his mother died.

"Dad I didn't know you felt that way about Billy's kid." I said. He shrugged. We all laughed.

Esme told use that Jasper's father is her brother and had died last year with his wife, and Rosalie's mother is Carlisle, her husband's, sister had died when Rosalie was five. Rosalie's father had died when she was an infant. We in turn told her that Edward had moved here from Chicago, when he was three, with his parent's, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masan. Emmett McCarthy and his mother moved her when he was still in diapers.

"The three musketeers'," Dad said pointing to Edward, Emmett and I, "Are 17 and seniors'."

"So are we." Alice said clapping. Sugar high much?

"I must get back to work. See you later Bells." Dad said getting up. We said bye to him and sat in silence.

"So…" Alice said perking up. "What else do you do for fun?"

"Edward and I play basketball and football." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I play the guitar. Guess I will have more time for that." I said finishing my soda.

"I am going to head home. You guys can stay if you want." Esme said standing up. Edward, being the gentleman he is, walked Esme to the door. I would have done it if I wasn't hurt.

"Where did you guys move from?" I asked sitting up. I tried bending my knee some, wincing as I did.

"Philly." Rosalie said. She had a slight cold demeanor, but that could be from the new move.

Emmett engaged in a conversation with Rosalie right away. He has family out there and whatnot. I grabbed my crutches and got up. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm going to change then go outside." I said making my way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I had wobbled to the garage to assess the damage to my bike. There wasn't much damage really, but I couldn't do it on my own with a bad knee. And I had to call my physical therapist and set up an appointment to get my knee back.

I was still tinkering with the engine a few hours later when I heard footsteps. I didn't bother looking up, thinking it was Angela or the boys. I threw my wrench down, frustrated that I couldn't properly work on my bike.

"Can I help?" A female voice asked. I looked up in surprise, not expecting Rosalie.

"Sure. Know anything about dirt bikes?" I asked her as I scooted away. I stood up and took a step to the stool and sat down.

"A little. I know more about cars." She said sheepishly.

"Not that different really." I said drinking some water. "I was just trying to assess the damage really. Since I can't really bend my knee yet it isn't going the way I planned."

"What were you doing? Looked like you tried to fight it." Rosalie said. I giggled.

"Did Bella Swan just giggle?" Edward asked walking into the garage with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. "When do you giggle?"

"Since Rosalie offered me help." I said. She smiled. Emmett stared at her. I knew that look. Emmett was smitten by Rosalie.

"Please call me Rose." She said.

"Did you call your therapist?" Edward asked, bringing all of us out of our musings. I groaned. I had forgotten about that.

"Therapist?" Jasper asked confused.

"Physical. My knee remember?" I said. He nodded. "Maybe she'll come out here again."

I went inside and called my physical therapist. She agreed to come to the house twice a week. She would meet me tomorrow to check my knee and we would go from there. I hung the phone up as the others entered the kitchen. They were talking a mile a minute. I smiled.

"What's for lunch?" Emmett asked.

"Food." Alice said. I couldn't help but snort. I could see a good friendship with Alice and Rose.

"Order pizza Emmett." I said grabbing a bottle of water. He beamed at me and grabbed the phone placing an order. I went to the front porch and sat on the swing. My cell buzzed in my back pocket. It was a text from Angela.

_I heard about your accident. How are you?_

_I'm good. Sore. New neighbors._

_Want company? I can distract Em?_

_Nah, I think he's crushin' on the new girl._

_Kay, text if you need saving._

"_Can I join you?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yea. I haven't been injured in the beginning of the summer. I usually get hurt before school or during the school year." I said. "How are you adjusting to the move?"_

"_Culture shock." She answered._

"_I know the feeling." Rose looked at me. "I ay have known Edward and Em since we were toddlers, but I lived with my aunt for a year after. It was the summer after Renee left and dad couldn't deal with me. He sent me to his sister's. I think it was partly because Renee was drawing the divorce out and he needed someone to watch me properly."_

"_Where did you move to?"_

"_Arizona." I mumbled as pizza arrived. "Emmett!" I screamed. He came running out and stopped when the delivery guy walked up the steps. Emmett paid and the guy left._

"_Pizza's here." He hollered into the house. And everyone crowded the porch. _

"_You know I was hoping to have a Emmett free day." I said._

"_You wound me." Emmett said with mock hurt. I snorted._

"_You know you could have gone out with your friends Em, Edward is able to baby sit me."_

"_No, I would have left you with mom. She wants to have a day with you one day." Edward said. His mom, Elizabeth, tried to help me with 'mother, daughter' days. They helped some, but mostly I think it is because she doesn't have a daughter._

"_Maybe once I can walk again. I have therapy and my bike." I said. _

"_Hey, maybe Alice and Rose can join you and we can go dirt biking." Em said. _

"_Go." I said, knowing that Emmett was getting bored. He and Edward usually always rode the bikes after lunch. He and Edward darted off and soon enough we heard the bikes revving up. I sighed as I let silence take over. _

"_Do you like shopping?" Alice asked causing me to jump. I heard laughing. _

"_You get used to the pixie." Rose said with a smile. I gave a weak smile. _

"_I don't shop much Alice, seeing as I have boys for best friends and I race dirt bikes." I said shrugging. _

"_You play guitar?" Jasper asked changing the subject before Alice could ask something else. Alice grumbled something under her breath. I smiled at her._

"_I do." I said. "What do you do for fun Jasper? Rose likes engines, I'm guessing Alice is the shopaholic. You seem to be left out of the conversation."_

"_I play guitar too." He said. I noticed that he was a bit withdrawn. Most likely from just losing his parents and moving several times in a year. It would be hard on anyone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer- I forgot to put this in with the first two chapters. I don't own Twilight or any characters from the series. I do own my own original characters.**

**We sat there talking the rest of the day. Edward and Emmett finished their racing and joined us. Around dinner time Emmett's mom came over. She was a nice woman, helped dad with me a lot when he or Renee weren't home. If I could anyone mom I would choose her. She raised Emmett on her own. Emmett's father walked out when Emmett was still in the hospital. **

"**Hey ma." Emmett said as she joined us on the porch.**

"**Hey guys. Nice to see you met the neighbors." She said indicating to the three newcomers. **

"**Rose is gonna help with Bella's bike." Emmett said. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck.**

"**Look Em, you got her to blush." Edward teased, causing my blush to deepen.**

"**Leave her alone." Mrs. McCarthy said. "Do you want to have dinner with us Bella? Your dad is pulling a 12 hour shift." She worked at the police station. She filed paperwork and all. **

"**I'll be fine." I said. Edward's parents pulled into their driveway and Edward stood.**

"**See you guys later." He said walking across the street. Emmett lives next to Edward and The newly moved in Cullen's live next to me. **

"**Come on Emmett, you can order out tonight." His mom said leaving. Emmett pumped his fist in the air and followed. I laughed at his antics. He always made me smile. Edward and I would help each other with music compositions. **

"**When are your parents due home?" I asked the three still with me. They shrugged. **

"**Dad is working a lot to catch up and learn the ways here, mom is an interior decorator." Alice said.**

"**I think I have some pizza rolls left in the freezer, if not we can make something else." I said going in. They didn't follow. I stuck my head outside. "That's an invitation to eat here. I hate eating dinner alone."**

"**Why didn't you go with Emmett?" Alice inquired as they filled into the kitchen.**

"**Because the invitation didn't extend to you three. She only invites me to be nice to dad. And so I don't have to worry about cooking. She thinks I take on to much responsibilities."**

"**No pizza rolls." Jasper's southern twang came out when he said that. I smiled at him. **

"**Hamburger meat?" I asked. He shook his head no. I thought for a minute. "Hotdogs?" Another no. Damn, did Emmett eat me out of food? "Grilled cheese?" **

"**Fine by me." Rose said. Alice agreed hoping onto the counter to sit. Jasper pulled out the stuff needed. **

"**Make yourself at home, I see Alice has." I said smiling. **

**They smiled and sat at the table. I turned the stove on and began dinner. An hour later there was a knock on the door. We were watching cartoons. I limped to the door, to tired to use my crutches. When I opened the door, I wasn't prepared for who greeted me on the other side. The beautiful Doctor Cullen was there with a smile.**

"**Hi Bella." He said. I smiled and let him in. "Where are your crutches?"**

"**I think Alice high jacked them and awaiting the ransom." I supplied with a grin, hoping he would see it as a jock. He laughed. "Actually, they are in the living room, I didn't feel like using them. It's only a sprain."**

"**And you could damage it more by walking on it to soon."**

"**If I don't try to put some weight on it I could damage it." I said as we entered the living room. Carlisle looked at me. "This isn't my first knee injury, nor will it be my last. I am surprised I don't need major surgery on any joint."**

"**I don't even want to know." Carlisle said waving his hand. He looked at his daughter, niece and nephew. Jasper was snoring lightly while Alice and Rose watched the tv. **

"**Good. It is all in my medical file anyways. They ate grilled cheeses about an hour ago."**

"**You didn't have to feed them. We were gonna order out." Carlisle said.**

"**Posh," I said waving. "I was eating and its impolite to eat without offering to my guests. Besides, I have some made for you and your wife."**

"**You didn't have to." He said again.**

"**Dad, it saves you the ordering out. I know how much mom doesn't like it." Alice said. **

"**Do you even have the beds set up?" I asked.**

"**No, the mattresses' are on the floor. We are looking for the frames." Rose said with a grumble. **

"**Why don't you all stay here tonight? The couch comes out, I have a guest room with a bed and a spare bed in my room." I said. It wasn't right for them to loose sleep like that. **

"**We couldn't. Won't your father object?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Look, dad is on a 12 hour flop this week. He hates me staying alone, I don't sleep at Emmett's because that boy stays up half the night. Edward's father is a little strange to be around. And you guys aren't sleeping right, stay please." I said as Jasper let out a loud snore. I gave Carlisle a look pointing to Jasper.**

"**I guess. Let me get Esme." He said. I smiled, knowing I was going to have this doctor wrapped around my finger. **

"**I say me and Rose sleep in your room Bella and Jasper can get the guest." Alice said bouncing up and down. A few minutes later Esme and Carlisle entered the house. **

"**Esme and Carlisle I was thinking you two could take the couch, if you don't mind. There is an alarm clock on the end table. Don't ask why we have one down here it is a long story. Let's get Jasper upstairs into the guest room." I said grabbing my crutches. Alice leapt onto the unsuspecting Jasper, effectively waking him up with a groan. **

"**Come on sleepy head, upstairs." Alice asked. He got up and followed grumbling the entire time. **

"**Why are we here and not the house?" He asked as Alice pushed him into the room I pointed to.**

"**We are keeping Bella company tonight." Alice replied joining Rose and I in my room. We stayed up until 1 a.m., when I told them that I had to sleep some before my physical therapist arrived at 7 the next morning. They grumbled, but went to sleep.**

**The next morning I was up before the other three teens. Carlisle was already gone and Esme was sitting in the kitchen when I came down the stairs. I had crutches in one hand and holding onto the railing with the other. I smiled at Esme as I entered the kitchen. She was drinking coffee.**

"**Has my dad come in yet?" I asked. It was 6 now. She shook her head no. "Probably got a last minute call or something." I said shrugging. Dad being the chief and all sometimes forgets to work only the shift hours required. **

**Dad entered the house as I was finishing my cereal. I smiled at him as he stumbled into his downstairs room. It had been a storage room until mom left. Dad moved into the room so he could 'protect' me better. I didn't question it. It meant that his and mom's room became mine and my old room became the guest room. **

"**Why is your dad on a 12 hour shift?" Esme asked.**

"**They do it when school lets out. Dad being chief takes the first rotation of it. Every week a hand full of officers do the 12 hour shift for a week. **

**At 7 exactly my therapist, Jenny, entered the house. She was a cousin by marriage, so she came and went as she wanted. She visited when she was near Forks. She lives in Port Angeles. We went through the examining part of the set up before she gave me my exercises. **

"**I will be back next Tuesday and Thursday for updates. I expect you to be off the crutches then." She said, knowing I would be off sooner. I nodded as the others came downstairs.**

**Jasper looked confused by being here, while Alice and Rose looked well rested. Jenny looked at me confused.**

"**When did Charlie adopt?" She asked, causing me to laugh.**

"**He didn't. They are the new neighbors. Esme is the guardian who just left. Dad is on 12 hour nights and they kept me company." I said. She nodded and left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I do own Jennifer, so far. **

Three days later I limped out to the front porch with my guitar. I sat on the steps, stretching my leg out, and began strumming a few cords. I was humming to myself when Emmett sat next to me. I smiled as he attempted to sing something.

"You sound like a dying cat." I snorted out between laughs. He looked at me laughing as well. It is a well known fact Emmett can not sing, and that is something he is proud of.

"Got a question." He said. I looked at him. "Can you find out if Rose has a boyfriend?"

"Em, she just moved here. Don't you think it's a bit soon to start going after her?" I asked as Edward joined us.

"What's she moaning about now?" Edward asked Emmett. Emmett laughed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you two." I said with sarcasm.

"You love us." Edward said with a laugh. "But really, what's going on?"

"Emmett has a crush on Rose." I stated going back to my guitar.

"I have one on Alice." Edward said. I stopped playing my guitar. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Not you too." I moaned out. "Let me guess, I'm on detail to see if they like you two?"

"Please." They begged. I sighed, knowing I had no choice. I agreed, causing them to cheer and hug me. "Why me?" I groaned. They laughed as they left. I shook my head at them and went back to playing my guitar.

Dad came outside to join me. He was suppose to be sleeping, his long shifts weren't over for another couple of days.

"What are you doing up dad?" I asked looking at him.

"Couldn't sleep. Emmett's loud mouth woke me." He said yawning.

"Sorry. Edward and I were teasing him. He doesn't know when to be quiet. How's work?"

"Its ok. Slow. I can't wait for this week to be over so I can go to normal hours for a while." He said. I nodded in understanding.

"Are you going fishing this weekend with Billy?" I asked.

"I don't know. Billy and I had a falling out last time about Jacob." Dad said. I sighed.

I remember the fight. Jacob had been arrested for vandalism and Billy wasn't to pleased that dad didn't let Jacob off the hook. The phone rang, disturbing the silence that fell between us. Dad went to answer it. A few minutes later he came back out.

"Bella, I have to go in. I will be home sometime tomorrow." He said.

"Why?" I asked. They called him in only for emergencies.

"There has been a suicide. I need to be there to investigate and keep the journalists away." He said. I nodded.

"I'll bring food by for you later." I said as he went inside to get ready. Being the chief of police's daughter had its perks, but this was one of the down falls to it.

Jasper stopped in front of me, blocking the sun out. "Can I join?" He asked. I looked up.

"Sure." I said strumming again. With all of these interruptions I wasn't getting anything done. We sat in silence while I played. Dad came out again, dressed in his uniform.

"Later Bells." He said leaving. I sighed again. Dad was going to stress himself out one day.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Really?"

"Are you ok?" I asked back, knowing the answer already. He looked away. "Where are your cousins?"

He chuckled, and I liked the sound of it. "They are decorating their rooms. Alice says their rooms have to be perfect. I think Rose is just going along to keep the midget happy."

"Midget? I'd call her Tinker Bell." I said getting a smile out of him. "How tall is Alice?"

"4'11 I think. Maybe 5 foot." He said.

"How is your room?" I asked. He looked at me. "What? I want to know how you're doing."

"It is together." He said stiffening up. I could tell he was about to clam.

"I wasn't pushing to know your past Jasper. I was just curious how you're doing with your room." I said.

"Its together. I'm a guy. I don't need to make it perfect like girls do." He grumbled. I snorted causing him to look at me.

"You think my room is girly?" I asked. He nodded. "Come on I'll show you that my room isn't." I said getting up. He followed, curious now. I limped into my room and placed my guitar on its stand. Jasper looked around then busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You have a pink dresser."

"Yea, well dad won't buy me a new one or let me paint the dresser that was custom designed for me. Besides that, it looks like a guy lives here."

My room had band posters everywhere, including the ceiling thanks to Emmett. The queen sized bed was never made and had a lot of pillows. I had two comfortable quilts on it. Dirty clothes all over the floor. A mutli-cd player sat on my pink dresser. My desk held my laptop and composition books on it.

"What is that under your bed?" He asked.

"Spare bed. It was in the room you slept in when the room was mine." I said.

"No wonder it was pink." He mumbled.

"Yea, I haven't had the energy to repaint it. Renee painted it pink when I was born." I said. "She was always the nut case."

"Who is Renee?" He asked. I looked away from him. I didn't want to talk about my non-existent mother. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"She was my mother." I said rudely going to my bed. I sat down and tried to keep the tears from forming. He sat next to me.

"My parents," He started. "They died. They were coming home from the movies. A night out by their selves. A drunk driver t-boned them, pushing my parents into a light post. My parents died at the scene." He said sniffling. I could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"Have you…. Talked to anyone about what you're feeling?" I asked, knowing he has not properly come to terms that it wasn't his fault they died. He shook his head no. "I'm not saying get a therapist, but if you ever feel like talking I am here. I don't know how it feels to have a parent die, but Renee walked out on my father and I for a younger man. I have issues because of that, but I will be your sound board if you need to just talk."

"Thank you." He said as the front door slammed shut and my name was shouted. "Who is that?" He asked.

"Angela. Probably thinks I died up here." I said limping to my door. "Up here chick."

"What are you doing?" She asked coming up. She stopped when she saw Jasper sat on my bed. I sighed.

"We are talking. He is one of the new neighbors." I said. She nodded in understanding.

"Ok. Mom wanted to know if you wanted company tonight." She said indicating she wanted to stay the night. I shrugged.

"I haven't had a single day alone since I hurt my knee." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Dirt bike accident." I said with a smile. She laughed.

"Should have known. You can't go more then six months without hurting yourself." She said. "I actually came over to take you grocery shopping. I know it is that time of week because of Emmett's never ending stomach."

"True. I had forgotten about that. Want to join us Jasper?" I asked turning back to him. He looked at me confused. "Want to come to the store with us? I have to get food. It will get you away from the fashion queens."

"I will. Let me tell Esme." He said darting out of the house.

"He is quick. Angela said going downstairs.

I grabbed my crutches since my knee started throbbing. Before we left the house I took some painkillers and grabbed the shopping list. Jasper joined us a minute later. He had something in his hand.

"Esme asked me to pick up some things." He said showing the list.

We nodded and filled into Angela's truck. It was a three seat small pickup. She fell in love with it when her parents took her car shopping. I fell in love with my Honda after my truck bit the dust last summer. At the store I got one of those motor scooters because of my knee. It took us longer then normal because I kept running into the shopping cart and trying to run Mike Newton over.

"You are mean." Angela said when we were loading the truck up.

"He wasn't watching where he was going." I said laughing.

"Are you always like that?" He asked.

"No. She is meaner in school. During the summer she mellows out because she is always on her dirt bike and what not." Angela said as we got in the truck. I smiled at her causing her to laugh. "And she took her painkillers before we left her house."

**What do you think? Like it? I am trying to figure out how I should get Jasper and Bella to hang out. It will come in time though. **


	5. Chapter 5

Angela helped me get my groceries inside and put away while Jasper took his few to his house. I felt a lose when he left. Angela chatted while putting things away as I handed them to her. We had the food put away when the door opened and shut. We both looked towards it, waiting to see who it was. Rose entered looking around.

"Who she?" Angela asked.

"Be nice Angela." I said with a smile. I waved Rose into the kitchen. "Angela this is Rose, another of the new neighbors. Rose this is Angela."

"I thought Edward and Emmett were your only friends." Rose said. Angela giggled. I looked at her.

"They are my best friends. Angela is a good friend. She was my tutor when I first moved back from my aunt's house." I explained. Rose nodded sitting down. The door opened again and I groaned. "Grand central station." I mumbled.

"What'd you buy?" Emmett asked leading Edward, Jasper and Alice into the kitchen.

"Food." Angela said causing us all to laugh.

"Har har." Emmett said pouting. "I'm hungry."

"Go eat your mom outta food." I said poking him with a crutch.

"Can't." Emmett said rummaging through the fridge. We awaited an explanation.

"His mom kicked him out of the house." Edward said laughing. I cracked up laughing.

"It isn't funny." Emmett said closing the fridge. I looked at him. "She said that I don't need to be inside all day long eating."

"Then why are you here eating?" I asked seriously.

"I'm bored. Eddie boy is now fun racing." Emmett said causing Edward to groan.

"Don't call me that Emmett." Edward said.

"Ok let's show them around town." I said.

"First I want to know about your room." Alice said. I looked at her confused. "I didn't get to ask you when we staid. I was curious what destroyed it."

"No one. That has been my room for five years. It is like that because it is me. I'm not frilly like other girls." I said.

"I wasn't implying that." Alice said putting her hands up. "I was wondering which bone head over there you let decorate because they have no taste." She said.

"Actually, the only thing they did was put the posters on the ceiling. The rest was me." I said smiling.

"I like it." Rose said. "But how can you find anything in there?"

"Easy. it's a guy thing." Edward said. "The only reason my room is spotless is because my father doesn't want me to be anything but exceptional. The only reason he allows me to hang out with these two is because he understands I need an outlet and it keeps me from acting out. I play sports with Emmett and music with Bella. Both look good on college applications."

"Edward is our Ivy League boy." I snorted. "Emmett is our brute. Don't know what he'll do after graduation."

"Personal body trainer." Emmett gloated. I smiled. They had their futures determined. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Cool." Alice said looking at Edward with ga-ga eyes. I knew one answer, but I wanted an confession from them.

"Hey Rose, want to help with the bike tomorrow?" I asked. She smiled and readily agreed. Alice pouted. I giggled again.

"Again, since when do you giggle?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. They all looked at me then the wall. Edward cursed then said bye to use as he darted out of the house. Emmett left to, as well as Angela. Where did the day go? Oh yea, shopping.

"Who was that boy you tried to run over at the store?" Jasper asked sitting down. Rose and Alice joined me. I laughed.

"Leech-face." I said smiling. "He and Angela dating the summer before freshman year. Well they had a make-out session and she said that he latched on like a leech. And Emmett being who he is, came out with the nickname leech-face and it stuck."

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked. I smiled at him.

"Ok." Then a thought hit me. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked jumping.

"I promised my dad something to eat." I said getting up. I got up and limped to the fridge. I made him a quick supper and wrapped it up. I started limping towards the door with the others following me. I sighed remembering I wasn't allowed to drive.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Dad doesn't want me driving for another couple of days." I said limping back towards the house, prepared to call the station.

"I can take you." Alice said. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Ok." I reluctantly agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I was in Alice's car and she was headed towards the station I looked at her. She said nothing as she smoothly made her way down the road.

"Soooo," I started, wanting to know what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Edward is hot. Is he single?" She asked. I giggled looking at her. "What?"

"He likes you. I will tell him to ask you out." I said as she parked the car at the station. I got out and limped inside with Alice behind me. Curious little thing. Maybe she was just nosey.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. McCarthy asked not looking up.

"Is Chief Swan here?" I asked, wanting to be professional here. He keeps telling me to call him dad when I come in, but what if I get arrested? Not kool to say 'don't arrest me dad.'

"Oh, hi Bella. He's in his office taking a nap." She said. I nodded heading to his office. He was snoring slightly. I smiled at him.

"Hey Bella, what'd you bring me?" Officer Green asked. I laughed.

"Nothing for you. How long has he been out?" I asked pointing to my dad.

"About an hour. We were just debating on who was going to wake him and loose a limb." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes as I giggled. Dad wasn't that bad to wake.

I took his food out of the container and put it on the plate I had stored in his desk. Once it was set on the coffee table I gently shook my father. He groaned as he rolled over. He looked at me.

"I brought you some dinner dad." I said as he sat up with a groan. "It's your favorite."

"Thanks Bella." He said digging into his dinner. "How's the knee?"

"Good. Therapy twice a week. Working on the bike with Rose and Alice drove me here." I said smiling. Charlie chuckled at my update. "I'm gonna head home. Someone is bound to stay with me." I said leaving. The ride home was quiet.

"See you later Alice." I said once she parked her car.

"You to Bella." Alice said going inside. I slowly limped to my house.

The next morning I showered and dressed in a old tank and torn shorts and put my knee brace on. I grabbed some water for Rose and I and went to the garage to see Rose waiting for me. She smiled as I handed her a bottle of water.

"It may not get hot during the summer, but water helps when working on the bikes." I said pulling my tool box on wheels over to the bike.

"What are we doing first?" She asked. I smiled and sat down. I explained what we were going to do. Surprisingly she didn't complain about the problem. We had it almost finished when she asked an unexpected question a couple of hours later.

"Is Emmett single?" She asked. I nearly choked on my water. "What?"

"Not you too." I groaned out putting my head on the bike. We had sweat and dirt all over us. "Emmett wants to ask you out and Edward likes Alice. I was going to have Edward ask Alice out tonight." I said. Speak of the devil and she shall come squealing towards you. Alice hugged me excitedly.

"Alice why are you happy?" Rose asked drinking her water.

"Edward. He just asked me out." Alice said as the others joined us. I laughed at her.

"'Bout time." Emmett boomed. Causing us all to laugh.

"Emmett…." I said reaching my arms up. I could get up, but I was stiff. He helped me up and I wobbled to the stool. "Ask her out." I whispered to Emmett.

"You two look like you rolled in the grease." Edward said laughing. I shrugged.

"Its almost fixed. As soon as Jennifer clears me I will be back on it beating your ass." I said throwing my empty water bottle at him. We all laughed.

"Are we still doing the fourth at your place?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Cool."

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"Fourth of July cookout at my house." I explained. She made an 'oh' face as it clicked. I laughed.

"Have you guys used the pool since you moved in?" Emmett asked. I laughed, remembering the three of us keeping up on the pool for the realtor, Edward's mom.

"Not yet. How did you know about it?" Alice said. We laughed.

"The day Esme came to look at the house we were swimming in the pool. Edward's mom told us to clean it before she showed up that afternoon." I said, "We cleaned it then had fun. When we heard the car doors close we made a mad dash to my house. We almost got caught."

Edward and Emmett were laughing remembering that day. "We had fun. Poor Bella almost did get caught." Edward said. "She was putting the pool things away when we heard them come around the house. Mom wanted to make sure we were gone."

"Any thing else you three did?" Rose asked with a smile. I noticed Jasper was being withdrawn.

"Everything that is legal just about." I said with a smile. "Go get cleaned up Rose, we'll finish this when I can get the parts in. I will call Tyler later."

"Ok. Want to come with me Emmett?" Rose said walking out. Emmett followed quickly. I laughed as I went inside with the other four following me.

After my shower I went to my room, wrapped snugly in my towel. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Alice sitting on my made bed. My bed wasn't made when I got in the shower.

"Alice…" I said going to my closet. I pulled out a blue jean skirt and a deep green top. I then grabbed a bra and underwear. I put the bra and underwear on the put lotion on my legs and arms. Alice still hadn't said anything.

"Did you make my bed?" I asked.

She nodded as I pulled my skirt on. It was my torn skirt. I put my top on then started brushing my waist length brown hair. I had been growing it for a year and a half. I lost a bet to Edward and he told me that I had to grow it out until he said otherwise. That was a year and a half ago. It was kept above my shoulders once my mother left five years ago. Short was easy to manage around dirt bikes.

"What did you need Alice?" I asked. I put my knee brace on, already abandoning my crutches.

"Go shopping with me?" She asked, eyes pleading with me. I sighed. This had to be a loosing battle.

"I don't shop for clothes unless I need them." I said picking up my dirty ones and throwing them in the hamper. They would need to be done soon.

"Please." She begged.

"She won't relent until you agree to go with her." Rose said entering my room. I rolled my eyes.

"Ask some other day Alice." I said leaving my room. They followed me. The boys were eating pizza rolls.

"You three are going to start paying me for the food you eat." I said as I took a hand full of them.

"Mom says you have no say in staying with us tonight." Edward said popping another one in his mouth.

"Good. I've been meaning to use your sound board. I've got this song stuck in my head." I started.

"Maybe we can make it a sleep over." Alice said. "Dad is pulling the night shift and Mom is going out of town for the night to get some things."

"I'll ask." Edward said then we split up. Edward took Alice and Emmett and Rose went to the Cullen's pool. I was left with Jasper.

"Want to hear one of my songs?" I asked him. He looked up and smiled. "Come on, I'll sing it in my room."

Once settled on my bed, after Jasper laughed about Alice making it, I strummed a few cords then went into the song. I looked up at Jasper while I sang. He was intently watching me as he listened to the song. When I finished I looked at him to see if he would say anything.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said wit ha smile. I blushed and mumbled a thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Please review and let me know what you think. Any ideas on how to progress Jasper and Bella's relationship is appreciated.**

I told my dad I was staying at Edward's that night. He didn't protest, saying that I needed out of the house anyways. Edward's room was set up for all of us to sleep in it. Edward said that the bed was for the girls, his mother's condition, and the guys had the floor. I smiled at Edward. He rolled his eyes and waved at his computer.

"Thanks." I squealed as I quickly limped over and turned it on.

"What's she doing?" Rose asked.

"That has a music maker on it. She and I write and compose music for fun. That is used to try and get some melodies together before we record it downstairs." Edward said.

"I play the drums." Emmett boosted. I rolled my eyes.

"Only when we need a crazy person." I said logging into the program. 

There was a huff and some laughter. I went to work forgetting about the others. Someone joined me, but remained quiet. I looked over and smiled at Jasper. He returned it. I finished the basic melody I wanted in the background of the song. Dinner consisted of a three course meal and dessert. 

"I don't know how you stay skinny with all of that food." Jasper told Edward later that night. We were joking around, trying to help the three newcomers at ease.

"He has an apple for breakfast and water for lunch." I snorted out. We all laughed.

"High metabolism." Edward admitted after a moment. 

"And Alice is a sugar junky." Jasper said with a snort. We all laughed while Alice pouted. She was adorable.

"Lets play a game." Alice suggested. Edward, Emmett and I grinned like maniacs, scaring the other three.

"Guys, what's wrong? What'd I say?" Alice asked getting worried. 

"TessTess." We rushed out. We got confused looks.

"Come on, we'll show you." I said heading for Edward's balcony door. 

We all slipped out and made our way down the tree that had makeshift steps nailed into it. Once we were all on the ground we headed towards the abandoned cemetery in the woods. When we were ten Edward and I found the cemetery while playing tag. Emmett was sick that day. When Edward and I found the cemetery, we played a game, which later Emmett named TessTess so no one would figure it out. 

"Ok the is," I started, "We have to come up with things that come the names on the gravestones. If the name is rubbed off or unreadable on to the next stone." 

"Here is a flashlight." Edward said holding up his flashlight. Emmett snatched it up and searched out a stone. 

"Found one." He yelled.

"Why is it called TessTess?" Alice asked as we headed in Emmett's direction. 

"Emmett found the name Tess in two stones from two different parts of the 1800's. One was from 1800 and the other was 1899. And so it became Tess and Tess's graveyard." I explained. "We were 10 or 11 when it got named that."

"Ok the name is" Edward said joining Emmett, "Mary Rose Ashley Subchink." We all started laughing at that.

"Sub." Rose blurted out. 

"Ash." I said sitting on top of it. 

"Lab?" Alice questioned. 

"You got the idea." Edward encouraged her. She smiled.

"Link." Emmett butted in with a grin. The game went on for awhile before we again split off into pairs. Jasper stayed with me and I smiled. 

"What is your story?" He asked. 

"Huh?" I asked back.

"You look like this sweet girl, but you rough it with boys."

I shrugged. "I may rough it with the dirt bikes, but they have to dress up for concerts too. Edward's mother takes us to concerts to broaden our horizons. What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"Your story." I said quietly. 

"None of your business." He said walking away. Cue to go back to Edward's. I called to the group and we snuck back into the room and went to bed. 

Breakfast at the Mason's was anything short of last nights dinner. During the school year Emmett and I eat breakfast at Edward's, partly due to the fact she makes us. 

"Come on Em, lets race." Edward said as we left his house. Emmett agreed. "What is the bet?"

"Loser has to take me to get my hair cut." I said, causing both to look at me. 

"No." Edward said crossing his arms.

"Come on Edward, it's been a year and a half. Don't you think I've suffered long enough with this mess?"

"Not until I say so." He said walking away. Emmett followed.

"What was that about?" Rose asked. 

"Edward and I made a bet one day and I lost. I had to let my hair grow out. It was already past my shoulders and due for a cut when the bet was made. He won't let me cut it." I said.

"Let's go swimming." Alice suggested. Jasper was no where to be seen. 

Three hours later Edward and Emmett joined us. They wouldn't say who won or what the loser had to do. Rose and I were playing water basketball while Alice tried to tan, but failed miserably when Emmett did a canon ball and the wave knocked her off the float she was on. Alice was not happy at all and got her revenge easily enough. 

"Where's Jasper?" Rose asked as we got out of the pool that afternoon.

"His room. Said he wanted to be alone." Alice said with a shrug. We sat in the afternoon sun drying off and talked about random things.

"How big is the school?" Alice asked.

"Six buildings, 300 students." I said stretching.

"Not big. But why different buildings?" Rose asked. 

"It used to be the elementary and middle schools. Two buildings for one school and two buildings for the other. The cafeteria and gym are in the same building with the health classes. We were in the third grade when they moved the elementary to its own building and the middle school next to it. The high school had burned down from a senior prank the year before." Emmett said. Wow, he remembered something. "See, I know things."

"It shows Captain Obvious." Edward snorted. I smiled at their antics. My friends were funny.

"I'm going home. I need to do chores." I said going home. 

I cleaned the kitchen, which all that needed to be done was the few dishes from yesterday and the trash. Once the living room was straightened I started my laundry. I had three loads to do. I grabbed one of my books that laid half open in my room and began reading it. 

**I was watching tv, folding a load of laundry when someone knocked on my front door. Dad was already at work, doing his last 12 hour shift for the week He had tomorrow off then went back to his day shift. I answered the door and was surprised to see Jasper standing there with and angry looking Rose. I let them in and went back to my laundry. **

"**I know you were just trying to make small talk Bella, but I am not ready to talk about my past." Jasper said.**

"**And?" Rose demanded.**

"**What are you? A prison warden?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Rose must have a bad temper if she is sitting here angry making Jasper talk to me. "I am sorry for the way I treated you last night and today." **

**The dryer beeped and I went to get the last load out if it. I sat down and looked at the two. Rose was still not pleased and Jasper… he looked hurt.**

"**I forgive you Jasper. But why is Rose mad?" I asked. **

"**Your friend Emmett is forcing me to meet his mother." Rose said. I sighed as I sat back in the chair.**

"**Aww yes. Meeting the parents. It is only fair since he met your aunt and uncle." I said looking at her. She did not look happy. "Can't help you on that. But I know she will love you."**

"**How? We just met." Rose said.**

"**Because you make her son happy. I am surprised he isn't gay." I said laughing.**

"**I guess I shouldn't be worried." She said leaving. Jasper looked at me. I went back to folding my laundry. **

"**I really am sorry about last night. I was just getting used to living with my aunt and uncle when we moved here and it just reminded me of when I lost my parents. I feel out of place. Alice and Rose can easily make friends, I can't." He said. I finished folding what needed to be folded and stood. **

"**Come with me." I said grabbing the basket full of clothes. He silently followed. "So you feel left out because Rose and Alice have not only me, but the boys?" I asked. He nodded as he sat on my bed. I didn't blame him for sitting there, my desk chair held my dirt bike riding gear. **

"**And I feel bad that I keep being put off on you." He whispered. **

"**Don't feel bad. I enjoy the company. And one reason the boys don't mind leaving me is because you do stay. You have become my babysitter." I said. He looked at me confused. I sat next to him with a sigh, leaving my laundry for later. "I tried to kill myself twice." He looked at me in horror. "I was thirteen when I tried. I tried to hang myself from the staircase. Dad caught me before I jumped so I have no mark. The second one, no one knows about except my father. I was living with me aunt and I took a knife to my abdomen. My cousin walked in as I fainted, knife in my gut."**

"**Why?" He asked after I showed him my scar that my one piece covers. **

**I shrugged. "I believed my mother leaving was my fault. It wasn't until I was in the hospital that it dawned on me that she didn't love my father."**

"**I feel like it is my fault they died. I begged them to go out and have adult time. I promised them I was fine. Then the cops showed up and told me that my parents were dead. I keep to myself because I don't want to get attached to someone and loose them."**

"**How about when I get cleared for dirt biking, you and I race?" I asked with a smile. He agreed with a smile. My cell rang, making both of us to jump. The ID said Tyler.**

"**What up?" I asked answering the call.**

"**I got the parts. I will drop them off on your porch in the morning. How's the knee?"**

"**That's great. It is ok. Got therapy." I said.**

"**Ok. See you tomorrow." Tyler said hanging up. I sighed as I laid back on my bed. I could feel the headache coming on. "You don't have to watch me like a hawk." I said.**

"**Sorry. I feel like you're going to disappear on me if I blink." He said, his Texan drawl coming out. I smiled.**

"**I haven't tried suicide in years. I barely stray from home unless I am with somebody." I said. The bed shifted. I looked over at Jasper on his side, looking at me. "My, my, I think you like me?"**

**He blushed and looked at my quilt. "I think you are cute and sweet Jasper. I have never been in a relationship. I don't think dad is ready for me to be in one either."**

"**But you're 17." He said. I smiled and nodded in agreement. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Jasper and I talked well into the night. We talked about our favorite childhood memories and what was the worst when we felt abandoned by the lose of someone. The next morning I woke to bouncing on my bed. I peeked out of my quilts and groaned at seeing Alice's chipper body bouncing.**

"**Go away Alice." A male voice groaned from next to me. I jumped out of my bed as Alice stopped jumping. There was a mop of curly blond sticking out of my quilts.**

"**You slept in Bella's bed?" Alice asked slowly. Jasper didn't even sit up, let alone roll over.**

"**We talked most of last night. I don't even remember falling asleep." Jasper's muffled voice explained. "But I slept well until you woke me up."**

"**But you never talk to any one." Alice pouted. I smiled as I set on my bed. **

"**What did you want Alice?" I asked. She smiled.**

"**Some guy said that he put something in your garage. And Rose wants to go shopping and I was hoping you would come with, seeing as you know the area." She said.**

"**What did Edward tell you?" I accused. She was taken back.**

"**Nothing. Why?" **

"**Feels like he wants me to go into town and be babysat." I grumbled out. Jasper sat up with a groan of his own. We looked at him.**

"**Can't a guy get some sleep during the summer?" He asked. **

"**If the pixie won't let me sleep, you can't sleep." I said with a shrug. He smiled at me, and my heart began racing. **

"**Will you come?" Alice asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and thought about it. It would get me out of the house and Forks.**

"**Sure." I agreed with a shrug. "Let me shower and get dressed then we can go."**

**That afternoon I walked into my room carrying my bags. Alice insisted on buying me some new skirts and tops, saying I needed to look more like a girl then a tomboy. **

"**How was your trip?" Dad asked coming into my room. He had a smile on his face, and that worried me a little.**

"**Yes. Why?" I asked getting more suspicious. **

"**I'm glad you have more female friends." He said. "So what is up with the Jasper kid?"**

**I knew it. He was up to something. **

"**We are friends why?" I said. I hope he doesn't push it. I don't think Jasper is ready for that step yet.**

"**He is a nice kid. Great manners." Dad said shrugging. I looked at him.**

"**Dad, we just confessed our secrets last night." Dad looked at me. "Yes, he knows about both of my suicide attempts."**

"**Edward and Emmett don't even know about the one at your aunts. And they are your best friends."**

"**Dad, if they knew what I did they would think differently of me. I don't want to ruin a great friendship with them."**

"**Tell who what?" Edward said coming upstairs with the others behind him. I sighed.**

"**I'll order pizza for dinner. I will invite everyone's parents." Dad said going downstairs.**

**I sighed again leading everyone into my room. They all took seats as I thought about how I would tell them. Only Jasper knew, but he didn't see the scar. I lifted my shirt and showed my scar. It was started at the top of my belly button and went upwards for an inch. There was gasps from Alice and Rose.**

"**This is why I wear a one piece bathing suit. It was a suicide attempt." I said not looking at anyone.**

"**You what?" Edward yelled. **

"**I tried it when I was at my aunts house. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be here, with my family. I tried to run away multiple times while I lived with her too." I said as the tears welled up.**

"**Why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked, calmer this time. **

"**I didn't want you or Emmett to think differently of me. To think I was weak." I said wiping tears away. Edward embraced me, followed by Emmett's bone crushing embrace. **

"**You are still Bella, our baby sister. We love you no matter what." Emmett said with a smile.**

"**You're not mad I didn't tell you? Or ashamed that I wanted death?" I questioned.**

**They looked at each other. "We are upset you didn't tell us, or talk to us when you felt alone. But we could never hate you." Edward said. Then I had two me sets of arms around me.**

"**You didn't have to tell us. But we are here for you." Rose said. I nodded and hugged them back. Jasper then hugged me, but said nothing because I told him this all last night. I felt safe and loved in his arms. **

**I sat on the porch that night thinking after everyone left. There was a slight breeze, making it a bit chilly. Most summer nights are chilly in Forks since it rains a lot more then not. Dad was watching tv. **

**I noticed Edward's bedroom light was on, indicating he was most likely messing around on his laptop. I smiled, knowing that he was passionate about music, just like I was. He learned to play the piano as a child. We would do duets for school talent shows. Emmett's window had a faint glow in it, he was most likely playing his X-Box. That boy and his video games. I couldn't see the Cullen's windows, so I didn't know if any were up or not. Hopefully Alice was tied down to her bed and asleep. I laughed at the image in my head of Alice tied to her bed by bandanna's. She would probably figure a way to untie herself in minutes.**

**I got up and went to the garage to start on my bike. The parts needed to be put in so I could tune it and get it running again. I could easily bend my knee now, so I wouldn't have much time with Jennifer. It hadn't even been a week since the sprain. We both knew that I would be on my bike soon anyways. I would see her on Tuesday, two days away. I was still tinkering away some time later when I heard foot steps. I looked up and saw Rose and smiled.**

"**Can't sleep?" I asked, getting a nod from her. She sat next to me. **

"**Emmett asked me out." Rose said.**

**I nodded. "Everything alright?" I asked. There was something in her voice that made me ask her.**

"**I'm scared. The last relationship I was in didn't end well. It was a disaster, to say the least." She said handing me a screwdriver. **

"**Should I go kill him?" I asked. She laughed. **

"**I wish. He was put in jail before we moved here." She said. "Why do you need therapy for your knee if it's a sprain?"**

"**I was given exercises to help stretch it out. I do the stretches throughout the day. I'm hoping she clears me Tuesday to ride my bike again. I need to feel the roar of the bike under me." Then the double meaning caught up to me. Rose giggled. **

"**Or rather between your legs." She said between giggles. I giggled with her. **

**We finished putting the parts in around one and went inside. She didn't feel like sneaking back into her room so we slept on the couch in my house. **

**Rose went home the next morning, promising to see me later. I went upstairs and showered. Once I dressed I went downstairs in search of food. I grabbed a pop tart and went outside. It was drizzling lightly today. Dad was at work, so I was left to fend the house from Emmett and his never ending stomach. I laughed to myself as I sat on the porch. **

**I laughed when I saw Alice squeal in delight as she ran across the street to Edward's house. Rose followed suit towards Emmett's house. Those two were going to be a hand full. I smiled when I heard Esme's voice getting closer. **

"**How are you feeling Bella?" She asked joining me. She was alone. **

"**I'm good. Should be cleared for dirt biking this week, next week at the latest." I said. She nodded. "Where's Jasper?"**

"**His room. He's been playing his guitar all morning. I haven't heard him really play in almost a year." Esme said with a smile. "I'm glad he is feeling better to play it."**

"**I bet he's good." I said. **

"**He is. I hear you play the guitar also." **

"**I do. Not as much as I have. I would love to get back into it. I have a couple demo cd's of my playing and me singing." I said. Esme looked at me in surprise. "Singing is less destructive then the dirt bikes."**

"**Do you know what you will do after graduation?" Esme asked. I was beginning to like this woman.**

"**I'm going to see if Mr. Masen will become my manager and get my singing career started." I said. **

"**Any back up plans?" She inquired after a moments silence. I smiled.**

"**Working in the police station probably." I said with a shrug. **

"**A beautiful thing like you? You have the world at your fingertips." She said with a smile. I shrugged. **

"**That is still a year away. Anything can happen." I said.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Jennifer cleared me Thursday to ride my dirt bike. She would have let me go Tuesday, but my knee was still sore. Once I was cleared I tuned my bike and went out relishing in the feel of the bike under me. When I got back to the house several hours later, I was greeted with an angry looking Alice and an amused Rose. Jasper was sitting on my porch, playing his guitar.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going out?" Alice demanded. I laughed as I put my bike in the garage and took off my riding gear. I was in a green tank and white cotton shorts. I was barefooted, the way I like it.

"I was out there before Jennifer even left." I said heading to the front yard.

"Bike sounds good." Rose said with a smile. I smiled and agreed as we sat on the porch.

" 'Sides Alice," Jasper started, "I am the first one she is taking out there."

"But I am her best friend." Alice pouted.

"Oh well. She promised me first." Jasper retorted with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh at the two cousins bickering. They looked at me.

"Alice stick to shopping, I will stick to the dirt bikes." I said. She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But Rose got to help fix it and Jasper gets to ride." She pouted.

"Ask Edward to take you. I'm sure you got him around your finger." I snorted. Jasper chuckled quietly going back to playing. Edward and Emmett walked up.

"Who is wrapped around whose finger?" Emmett asked.

"You and Edward." I said looking at them. Emmett grinned widely, proud to be wrapped around Rose's finger.

"You would be whipped." Edward mutter causing us to laugh.

"And proud of it." Emmett boasted. We all laughed at him.

"Whose up for a race?" I asked.

"And the wages are?" Edward asked skeptical.

"I win I cut my hair." I said straightening up. He frowned.

"No." He said. He was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Why?" I asked.

"You look good with long hair. No one is talking shit about you anymore." Edward said. So this was to stop the rumor mill?

"Since when did you care about Forks rumors?"

"When people started saying that you were confused about your gender since your mother left." Edward said with a huff. I had come home from my aunt's house with short hair.

I sighed. "I'll make you a deal." I said. Edward waited for me. "I cut my hair, but no shorter then my shoulder blades?" It still gave me length, but short enough not to bother me. I could see the wheels turn in Edward's head as he thought about this.

"Fine. No shorter." He agreed.

"Is there going to be a race?" Alice asked. We looked at her.

"Not today." I said, happy Edward agreed to my compromise.

I know he never had say over me cutting my hair, he knew that too, but I stuck with our bet. I had lost fair and square. We were playing Mario Cart on Emmett's play station and I came in last.

We were joking around, still on the porch, when Jane walked up. She had a depressed look on her face that made me stop laughing. Jane and her parents had lived in Arizona until Jane and I hit 9th grade. I had lived with them for a year. Jane is a sadistic little person. She was blonde, pale and had dark blue eyes.

"What happened Jane?" I asked as she sat between my legs. She sighed and rested her head on my legs. I started playing with her hair.

"Who are they?" Jane asked changing the subject. I smiled down at my cousin.

"New neighbors. Alice Cullen and her cousins Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock." I said smiling at them. "Guys this is my cousin Jane."

"Don't piss her off either." Edward said. He and Jane didn't get along, but they tried because of me. "She has a mean streak when hell bent for revenge, and a wicked right hook."

Jane laughed at that. And it was true. Edward had been on the receiving end of Jane's punches many times.

"Mom read my journal. Found out that I don't believe the same as she does." Jane said.

"She will have no say in it when you turn 18." I said smoothing her hair down. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked confused.

"Jane doesn't believe in Christianity." I said.

"She's Atheist?" Rose asked, still confused.

"No. I'm Pagan." Jane said sitting up. Alice, Rose and Jasper looked at her confused. "In a nutshell, it has a Goddess and a God."

"Cool." Jasper said. Someone accepted her with no question's asked? I think I could really like Jasper.

"Why does your mom not support it?" Alice asked. I tilted my head at the pixie. She shrugged.

"Mom and dad are devote Christians. They were not happy with Uncle Charlie's lack of faith since Renee left." Jane said sitting up.

"Dad lost a lot when she left." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Dad was surprised to see Jane sitting on our couch watching tv. Well, she was watching it until whatever she had on made her mad and she started throwing popcorn at the tv. I was making spaghetti for dinner when dad walked in.

"Don't kiss him!" Jane shouted. I could practically see the popcorn hit the screen. "He's a no good, sorry lowlife son of a-"

"Enough Jane!" I shouted, temporarily shutting her up.

"What's she doing here?" Dad asked jerking a thumb towards the living room as he entered the kitchen.

"Aunt Sally." I said draining the noodles. The timer went off as I was putting the spaghetti into a large bowl. I shut off the buzzer and took the garlic bread out and set the tray on the counter.

"Read her journal again?" Dad guessed. I nodded setting dinner on the table. He sat down as I called Jane to eat.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." Jane said sitting down. She was smiling, so that was a plus.

"Good to see you Jane. Staying out of trouble?" He asked. She nodded. Dad had to arrest her once last year at school for a fight. She was sticking up for me. "Does your mom know you're here?"

"Yes. Bella called her earlier that I was here and that I wasn't going home until tomorrow when we both have had the time to calm down." Jane said. Dad looked at me and I smiled proudly.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" He asked more to himself then to us. Jane, being Jane, decided to answer.

"Handcuff us to the staircase so any burglars will be scared off by the sight of two girls stuck there?" She said. Dad smiled before laughing loudly.

"I am assuming then that you two will be roaming the streets then?" He asked after we all calmed down.

"Most likely. If not the streets then the park." Jane said. I had a feeling she wanted to go to the old cemetery.

"Ok. I will let the station know that you two will be roaming about and not be alarmed." He said finishing his dinner.

Once we were all done, I washed up the dishes, with Jane's help. We went upstairs and talked for several hours. We heard tapping on my window and went quickly over to it. I opened it and we both leaned over the windowsill and looked at whoever was there. I saw Jasper's curly blonde hair and smiled.

"Yes Jasper?" I asked in a normal tone.

"Rose and I wanted to go to the cemetery but can't remember the way." He said, trying to keep his voice down. Jane giggled.

"He is new." She whispered. I nudged her.

"Give us a minute and we'll be there." I said.

We went back in and closed the window. We then went downstairs and grabbed some soda's and flashlights. I locked the door once we were on the porch. Dad was asleep. Rose and Jasper came around, surprised.

"Dad already knows that Jane and I don't stay inside at night. He has already told the station we would be out." I explained as I handed Jasper a soda. "Its to keep us awake."

"It pays to be related to the chief of police." Jane said.

"I bet." Jasper said chuckling.

"Come on. This is the best time to go." Jane said darting across the street to the tree line behind Edward's house.

I laughed as we followed her. We sat in a semi circle around a grave playing TessTess. We also talked about random things while playing. Around dawn we headed back. Jane and I watched Jasper and Rose sneak back into their house before we walked into mine.

After breakfast Jane's mom picked her up and they went home. I was laying on the couch, with my head hanging off, watching tv when I heard the front door open. I heard the voices get closer.

"Bella do you know why Rose and Jasper won't get up?" Alice asked jumping onto the couch. The bounce caused me to groan and roll off the couch.

"They didn't go to bed until dawn. We played TessTess." I said getting up.

"And you are up still why?" Alice asked.

"I haven't gone to bed yet. I will pass out later." I said yawning.

"Looks like you should go to bed now." Edward said pushing me towards the stairs. I reluctantly went to bed.

I woke up to an eerily quiet house. I didn't like the silence of it either. I grabbed the bat I kept in my closet, I have it for protection only. I crept downstairs with the bat firmly in my hand. I checked the kitchen, glad it was empty and clean. I made my way to the living room and smiled at the sight. There in all of their glory, Emmett, Alice, and Edward were passed out to muted cartoons. I set the bat down and jumped on Edward, effectively waking all three occupants up.

"Why did you have to jump on me?" Edward groaned as we sat on the porch.

"Emmett would hurt me and I would have hurt Alice. You should be used to being pounced on after last year." I said crossing my arms.

"Last year?" Alice queried. Emmett and I started laughing.

Edward jumped in and explained. "Last year we had this bet. We bet that whoever was the last one to my kitchen table would get pounced on the next morning as a wake up call. Emmett lost twice and I lost four times. It lasted a week before our parents made us stop."

"Bella's knees tend to dig into the stomach. It was hard trying to explain to the coach why I had bruises on me." Emmett said laughing still. Alice looked at me weirdly.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." She said. I answered with a 'likewise' comment.

"Maybe we should have Bella wake up the sleepyheads." Emmett suggested. Edward and Alice agreed as they dragged me to the Cullen house. I was pushed into Rose's room first.

An idea struck me before I even took off to the bed. Luckily they had closed the door. I quietly climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Rose, and hoped to God that she would find this funny and not kill me. She mumbled in her sleep and I giggled. I felt her shift and roll over. She looked at me and opened her mouth to scream. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Don't scream please. I will explain why I am in your bed." I said quietly. She nodded and I uncovered her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"They others wanted me to wake you up by jumping on your bed." I whispered back. She smiled and I could tell that an evil plan was forming. Oh we were going to be the best of friends.

"Oh Emmett." Rose sing-songed. I smiled as Emmett danced into the room. The look on his face was priceless. I was laying on my back with Rose half laying on top of me.

"I didn't know you went that way." Alice said as she and Edward joined us.

"I don't care as long as I can join." Emmett said coming towards us. I scrambled out of Rose's bed and out of the room.

"You're sick Em." I said as I left. Laughter followed me down the hall.

I quietly entered Jasper's room. He was sprawled out on his bed, the covers falling off of his bed. He was in just boxers, snoring lightly. I smiled as I covered him up. The movement caused him to wake up and sit at the same time.

"What?" He asked when his eyes focused on me.

"Grouchy this afternoon?" I asked. He looked at the clock then me.

"I slept all day?" He asked. I nodded.

"I slept some. I woke up to Alice, Edward and Emmett asleep in my living room." I said sitting on his bed. He looked at me funny. "What? You've slept in my bed."

"Ok." He said getting up. He put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "What are you doing in here?"

Before I could answer the others entered. I looked at them oddly.

"How did she wake you?" Alice asked. I narrowed my eyes at her. She shrugged her shoulders at me.

"She moved the covers. Why?" He asked sitting next to me.

"The three butt heads,"

"Hey!" Alice said cutting me off. We ignored her.

"Anyway. Those three wanted me to wake you and Rose up the same way I woke them."

"That would be how?" Jasper pressed.

"She jumped on Edward." Alice pouted.

"Poor baby. Grow up." Jasper said. "How'd you wake Rose up?"

"She cuddled with me." Rose said proudly.

"Then Emmett wanted to join in." I said with a shudder. Jasper smiled at me after he shuddered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have had no internet since my last update due to my boyfriend graduating collage, a Disney trip, and moving into my new apartment. I have internet now, so on with the story.**

The weeks leading up to the 4th of July Jasper and I got closer. We had practiced a song we were going to sing at the block party. I hung out with Alice and Rose, when they weren't being pestered by their boyfriends. Jane hung out with us too, just to get away from her parents.

I was sitting in my room three days before the party when Edward walked in. I smiled at him as he sat at my desk. He smiled as he looked around. Something was off about him.

"What's up Edward?" I inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"Alice's birthday is coming up. I don't know what to get her." He sounded desperate. I almost laughed at him, but knew better then to laugh. Emmett was the one to laugh at people, not me.

"A shopping spree, or even a mall gift card or something." I said with a shrug.

"I can't do that." He said with a hint of a whine.

"Why not? That's what I am doing since I won't be here. You know the day after the party I am in La Push for three weeks." I said with a sigh. I still hadn't told Jasper.

"You haven't told them yet have you?" I shook my head no.

"You should. Especially Jasper. I know you are not much with telling people things in advance, but tell Jasper so he won't freak out." Edward said. I laid on my bed with a sigh. "It still bothers you doesn't it?" Edward asked referring to the accident I won't talk to anyone about.

"Yer." I said half sarcastically. I still wasn't ready to talk about it and it happened around the time Renee left. Paul, Quileute I stayed with in La Push, was the only one who knew. And that was by default of him being there and saving me. That and we had met in therapy.

"At least tell Jasper you're going to La Push and you're staying with your adopted brother. Paul practically is your brother."

"I know. Paul called last night saying he was going to be at the party with Billy and Jake." I said causing Edward to groan. Jake didn't get along with Edward or Emmett, even as younger kids they didn't get along.

"I'll see you later." Edward said as the front door opened. I followed him downstairs. Jasper and his cousins were walking in as Edward was walking out.

"What's up?" I asked as we went to watch t.v.

"You're invited to my birthday pool party." Alice said with a smile.

"I have other plans Alice. Sorry." I said as I handed her an envelope off the coffee table. "To make it up to you I will let you take me shopping."

"Why can't you come?" Alice pouted. I knew this was when I had to tell them.

"Every summer, for the last five years or so, I spend three weeks of July in La Push with my Quileute brother. We are not blood related, but the schools did a merging experiment and he and I were paired up. He graduated high school this year."

"Why can't you change your plans?" Alice begged.

"I just can't. These plans are a year in the making. That and it is my time to get away from Forks to deal with my problems." I said turning the t.v. on. Alice pouted, but let it drop. I could feel Jasper's eyes bore into the side of my head. I ignored him for awhile, then it began to annoy the shit out of me. "What Jasper?"

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked. I looked at him in disbelief.

"When I was ready to. Didn't know you became my probation officer." I snapped. I knew I shouldn't have snapped, but he and Edward were always keeping tabs on me.

"It is just odd that you tell us now that you will be gone during Alice's party." He snapped back.

"Chill out Jasper." Rose cut in. "At least she said something and gave Alice a present and a makeup present."

"It is ok Jasper. We will still have all of August to swim." Alice joined in.

"That is not the point!" Jasper groaned out.

"What is then?" I demanded.

"What I want. What I feel. Don't you ever think of others before yourself Isabella?" Jasper said.

"ME? I cannot just break off yearly plans to go to your cousins party. Don't you think that is still being selfish and unfair to Paul?" I said getting mad now. "Why are you so upset? Really Jasper? We aren't dating."

"Maybe because I care about you! And I want to make sure you remain safe." He said storming out. That took me by surprise. Rose and Alice remained rooted in their seats. I sighed and went after Jasper.

"Jasper." I called. He wouldn't stop. "Jasper!" I screamed. He stopped and looked at me. I walked up to him and debated weather or not I should hit him for his outburst. "What is really bothering you? I know it isn't me going fifteen miles up the road."

"I don't know. I feel disconnected from everyone but you and you are staying with friends for the rest of the month. I feel like I am losing you like I lost my parents." He said looking at his feet.

"Look, why don't you come down a week after I get there. There is always a bonfire the second week of July. Edward and Emmett always come. They surf before the bonfire. I am sure they will bring your cousins anyways." I said scratching my arm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: sorry this has taken so long to update. Internet has been funny and I have been busy with farm work and my other job. I will try and update again asap.**

When the fourth of July finally came around Jasper wasn't so mad about me being gone for three weeks. He was moody when the party started and when Paul and the other LaPush gang showed up. I introduced Jasper to Paul and Jared. Once the three got to talking about music, I could tell Jasper had relaxed. Why I was worried about Jasper, I couldn't figure that out myself.

"I like Jasper." Paul said sitting next to me after lunch. I laughed.

"I didn't know you were like that." I joked. He groaned as he rolled his eyes. I laughed some more.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked walking over. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were behind him.

"She made a joke about my sex life." Paul said.

"You have a sex life?" Sam asked, now joining us. Emily, Sam's fiancée, was next to him. This then attracted Jared and his girlfriend Kim.

"I do." Paul said crossing his arms.

"I did sit here to clear my mind." I grumbled, causing them all to laugh.

"What has all of you laughing?" Dad said coming over. Esme and Carlisle followed him. I sighed.

"I made a joke about Paul's sexuality when he said he liked Jasper." I explained. Jasper paled while the rest of the group laughed.

"I'm straight Jasper." Paul said, trying to relax Jasper.

"He was telling me that he approves of you Jasper. I would hate to have to beat my brother's butt for not liking my friends."

"You couldn't beat me." Paul said.

"Remember the time she hit you in the face with the football and then beat you down the beach?" Sam said.

"Don't remind me. I still see spots sometimes." Paul said.

"I can see I will see you a lot Bella." Carlisle said with a grin. I shrugged.

"I am one of the boys." I said.

"Did I miss something?" Rosalie asked. "You and Paul look nothing alike. How are you related?"

"Paul and I were paired up with the merging experiment. But we had met in therapy several years ago." I said. "Our parents started dating this spring."

"See Charlie, she does speak of me." Paul's mother, Amy, said joining us. I smiled at her.

"Can we party now?" Emmett asked. We all laughed.

"Sure. I'll start the fireworks in an hour." Sam said as everyone walked away.

"As I was saying before you made Jasper think I was gay." Paul started. "I like Jasper. If you two ever need a place to crash, hit me up."

"If I ever get to that point and you and Amy aren't living in Forks by then." I said getting up and walking away. I joined Jasper and Carlisle.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Good." I said. "Is it ok if I borrow Jasper for a bit?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and I pulled Jasper inside. Once in my room I looked at him.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked confusion and curiosity lacing his voice.

"I want to tell you something away from the party." I took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to loose me. That you want to keep me safe. You're the first person to say that to me. I know everyone out there wants to keep me safe, they think I will do something rash. I just can't talk to them though. They wouldn't understand." I sat on my bed. My head was throbbing from all of my anger and everything I keep inside.

"Bella," Jasper sat next to me. "How long have you been keeping whatever you're afraid to let out in?"

"Since Renee told me she never loved me." I said as the tears fell down my cheeks. Jasper pulled me into his arms and held me. "I'm afraid that I'll never be loved by anyone other then my father." I sobbed out.

Why do I keep telling Jasper things I can't tell my own best friends? What drew me to this boy, who was just as lost as I was?

"Bella." Jasper said sitting me up. "Do you remember telling me that I could come talk to you anytime?" I nodded. "Same goes for you. Anytime you need to talk, come find me."

"Thank you." I said as someone knocked on my door. "Yea?" I called.

Emily pocked her head in. "Sam says its fireworks time in the street."

"Thanks. We'll be there in a minute." She nodded and left.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. I nodded and we walked to the front porch. We sat on the swing and waited.

"What part of Texas are you from?" I asked as the fireworks started. Jasper tensed then relaxed.

"Dallas. Why?" He asked.

"Friends should know things about each other. You know more about my dysfunctional life then I know about your semi-normal life."

"My life is far from normal." He said. I looked at him. "It is more normal then yours, but it isn't normal by a long shot. Alice has the normal life." Alice chose that moment to squeal in delight about the show. Jasper and I laughed.

I woke the next morning confused as to how I got to bed. There was a note on my door. I read it.

_Bella, _I didn't recognize the handwriting.

_I am sorry that I won't see you off when you leave. I promise I will come with Edward and Emmett next week to the bonfire. I have something's to work through before I see you next. _

_Jasper._

"What the fuck?" I asked the note. It didn't answer me, but I didn't expect an answer from the paper. What does Jasper got to work through? I set the note on my dresser and grabbed my duffle. I hugged my dad and left for Paul's.

Once in my room at Paul's I went to watching t.v. Paul and Amy were both out. Amy at work, Paul probably helping Sam with something. My phone beeped, indicating I got a text. I looked at the unknown number. I opened the text.

_What's up? This is Rosalie._

_Hey. Did Emmett give you my number?_

_No. I took his phone and got your number. Alice and Jasper have your number now too. _

_Ok. You coming next week?_

_Yea. Jasper will be there come high hell. _

_Don't force him if he doesn't want to come. I would love to see him, but don't force._

_Ok. Ttyl. Got to make sure Emmett and Edward don't drown in the pool._

I laughed. Those two always got into trouble. The front door opened and Paul walked through. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey little sister."

"Hey brother." I replied going back to the t.v.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update this. I have been busy with my job and the voluntering at the horse farm I ride at. AS always, my disclaimer is that I do not own Twilight, the charecters or even the city of Forks. I do own the out of charcteristics(sp?) of the charecters. With out further ado, on with the story.**

I snuck into Paul's room three nights later. He was snoring loudly, a clear indication he was asleep. He had pranked me the day before and I told him payback is a bitch. I stood over him and thought back to the day before.

"_Bella!" Embry practically yelled coming into the Meraz house. I was about to go surf at the beach._

"_You don't have to yell Em." I said. He looked sheepish for a second. "What'd you want?" I asked._

"_Oh, yea." He said remembering something. "Paul wants you to meet him on the beach. Says it is real important." Embry said. _

"_Ok. I was headed there anyways." I said. Embry followed me. That alone should have made me suspicious, but it didn't. Probably wanted to hang out or something. How wrong I was._

"_What is it Paul?" I asked approaching him. Sam, Jared, Quil and a few others were behind him. Embry was still behind me. _

_He held up my car keys. I felt the color drain from my face. No he didn't. What happened to my car? I didn't even notice it was gone when Embry and I left the house. Stupid quiet engine. _

"_What…. Where…. My car?" I managed to get out. I couldn't even manage really sentences. _

"_I wanted to take it to the shop and do some maintenance on it like I do every summer. I swear I didn't see the baby deer until it was too late. I swerved and your car went into a ditch." I said looking guilty. I was seeing red._

"_Paul Robert Meraz! You better hope and pray that my car has no major damages to it or your head will be hanging over my fathers mantle." I screamed. Paul ran and I chased him in anger. When I managed to tackle him to the ground he was laughing. That made me more furious. I cussed him out. _

"_Calm down. Your car is up at the lot for First Beach." He gasped out._

So now here I was, about to get my revenge on him. _Good thing he's a heavy sleeper. I thought as I turned his bedside lamp on. I was giving him a makeover. I applied the lipstick, eyeliner, blush…..all of it. I went to town with the makeup. I then painted his fingernails a pale pink with some sparkles in them. Once done I took a picture. I turned his light off and quickly went on to phase two of my plan. _

_I plugged my digital camera into my laptop and hit print. While the picture was printing I went outside. I wouldn't mess with his truck, knowing I would be dead. That thing is his life line. I called Emmett, knowing he would be geeking out on his x-box. _

"_What's up?" He answered. I then explained my plan to him. He agreed, saying he would come over around noon to flirt with Paul. Emmett loved pranks and would help me out, even if he had to hit on another guy. He was good with playing gay. I told him I would call Rose in the morning and explain to her so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. _

_The next morning I was up early. I showed Amy the picture and she busted out laughing. She agreed not to say anything to Paul. She wanted to see the whole thing play out. I called Rose and told her the plan. She laughed so hard I thought she would die. She said she was coming out to see this. She then invited the others. Paul came down around 11. I was making an early lunch for us. _

"_We still up for a beach day?" I asked not looking at him. _

"_Yea. The guys are meeting us there." He said. I set our food on the table and we ate._

"_Cool." We finished eating. There was a knock. Amy went to answer. Emmett came in with the others trailing behind. _

"_You guys are a week early." Paul said confused. _

"_I just wanted to see you Paul." Emmett started. He was so into the mood. His hand in the air. I smiled._

"_What is wrong with you Emmett?" Paul asked. My phone was recording the whole thing._

"_Don't you remember? We planned on hanging out before our date tonight."_

"_What date? You got a girlfriend." Paul said backing away from an advancing Emmett._

"_We aren't dating. She is a cover so no one finds out I love you." Paul looked horrified. Paul looked at me. He noticed my phone. It clicked that Emmett was acting gay._

"_Really Bella? You got Emmett to prank me?" He asked. _

"_Don't know what you're talking about." I said. _

"_Paulie, don't you love me?" Emmett asked getting closer. _

"_You're sick Bella." Paul said walking out. A moment later we heard Paul scream my name. I saved the video._

"_That's my queue to run." I said making a get away. I made it the driveway before I was tackled. I was laughing so hard._

"_How could you do this?" Paul demanded. I couldn't answer. I heard the La Push gang approach. _

"_Are you wearing lipstick?" Sam asked. I laughed harder._

"_At least she left the truck alone." Embry said. Paul huffed and let me up._

"_Go shower and then we'll head to the beach." I said. Paul took off like a bat out of hell for the shower. We followed him in. _

"_I think that is the fastest I have seen that boy move." Amy said. I agreed._

"_I hope you got video of what ever you did." Jared said sitting down._

_I nodded showing the picture of him all done up while asleep. I then let them watch the video of Emmett hitting on Paul. They all laughed so hard they almost pissed themselves. _

"_Let me guess, he got you first?" Edward asked. I nodded._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Rose, Alice and I sat on a log talking while the guys played football at First beach. I was more intent on watching Jasper. His body was sexy…..not my normal reaction to a half dressed guy. His abs are very defined. Rose hit my arm to get my attention.

"I don't care that you're ogling my cousin, but could you ogle when I'm not talking to you?" Rose said. I blushed deeply and mumbled sorry. "Now back to what I was saying. Is Emmett a virgin?"

I groaned. "I don't know that Rose. He's a guy. If he ain't comfortable telling you either way don't worry your pretty head over it." I said shoving her with my shoulder.

"I don't want an STD." Rose said.

"Then have him go get tested. But you'll need to get tested to prove to him that you're also clean. That is how Em is. I had to get blood work done because my doctor thought I might be anemic. I am afraid of needles. Emmett went with me and got his blood drawn so I didn't feel alone. Good thing he got blood work too. He was anemic at the time." I said taking a breath.

"He is a good friend." Alice said. I agreed. We continued watching the game, not talking anymore. I just ogled Jasper's hot body.

Do I want something more than friendship with Jasper when we were just starting to get to know each other? I was so lost in thought I didn't realize the game was over until I was suddenly lifted and Paul had me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you oaf." I said.

"No." Paul said walking.

I started hitting his back to make him put me down. He stopped walking suddenly and I grinned, thinking I had won. Then suddenly he dropped me into the water. I came up sputtering, not at all pleased with my 'brother'.

A week later my phone ringing woke me up. I looked at the bedside clock and groaned. Who would call me at 5 in the freaking morning?

"What?" I grumbled into my phone.

"Grouchy much?" Jasper's voice came through. I was too tired to perk up at him calling me.

"Is anyone dying Jasper?" I asked sitting up.

"No, but we'll be there in five minutes. Get dressed." Jasper said then he hung up on me. I looked at the phone and grumbled to myself. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and pulled on my hoodie when Paul walked in with a mug of coffee.

"Here you go. Let's go have some fun." He said handing me the mug. I followed him out after I slipped my flip flops on.

Rose and Alice were asleep in the back of Emmett's jeep. I rolled my eyes at the boys who were playing hacky sack or something.

"Where are we going at 5 in the fucking morning?" I grumbled out.

"Well," Emmett started. I rolled my eyes.

"What he is trying to say is that Jasper wanted to do something you would do at 5 in the morning. What better way for him to experience it then with you." Edward said.

"Uh huh. And how would Jasper know I do things at 5 in the morning other then I should be sleeping." I said looking at my two friends.

"I may have mentioned something." Paul said. I looked at him and he looked a little guilty. I gave him the stink eye then finished my coffee.

"Since I am up and had my cup of coffee, I will go with Jasper. The rest of you fools, follow if you can." I said with a grin.

Three hours later we walked into Sue's diner. Amy was working this morning. We sat in two booths and talked amongst ourselves. Amy came over and took our orders and left. I threw a sugar packet and Paul's head while he talked to Emmett about sports. He glared at me before throwing it back at me and continued his discussion.

After we ate our food we headed back to Paul's. The bonfire was tonight and I wanted a nap before the all-night party. Paul, Emmett and Edward started the x-box up for games. Rose joined in, teaming up with Emmett. Alice sat in the arm chair with a magazine in hand. I pulled Jasper with me, since he looked tired too.

"Jasper and I are gonna nap. Don't wake us up." I said. The group waved at us and went back to the game.

"Where am I sleeping?" Jasper asked. I set my phone to go off twenty minutes before the party.

"My bed. We shared before. Unless you don't want to." I said with a shrug. He shrugged and took his shoes off too.

"I am sorry." Jasper said as we got comfortable.

"For what?" I asked back snuggling into his warmth. He wrapped his arm around me and buried his face in my hair.

"The way I acted before you left." He mumbled out.

"You're forgiven Jasper." I said closing my eyes. I fell asleep instantly.

The bonfire went off without a problem. Jasper and I danced together a lot. He wouldn't let me out of his sight unless I was with his cousins or Paul. When dawn arrived the next morning the party was dwindling down. Jasper and I were sitting next to the dying fire talking when dad arrived. Rose, Alice, Edward and Emmett had already gone home hours before. Paul was asleep at my feet.

"You two still up?" Dad asked approaching us. I smiled as I poured more water on the dead fire.

"Bella and I took over the fire duty." Jasper said with a yawn. That in turn made me yawn. I smacked his arm playfully. He grinned at me.

"Anyway." Dad said gaining our attention again. "Amy and I are going on a two week vacation."

"Where to?" I asked. Dad laughed. "Fine don't tell me, but she better come back engaged to you." I said with a smile. Dad smiled at me and left. I nudged Paul with my foot. He woke with a groan.

"What do you want you blasted woman?" Paul asked rubbing his eyes.

"First off don't call me woman." I said causing Jasper to laugh. "And secondly your bed is more comfortable than the ground. Besides which I think dad is proposing while he and your mom are on vaca." Paul perked up.

We headed back to Paul's to sleep for a couple of hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, SM does. Sorry about the long updates.**

When I returned home the following week, my dad still away on his vacation, Mrs. Cullen was sitting on my porch swing.

"How are you Mrs. Cullen?" I asked walking up the steps. She smiled at me.

"Good. I am actually here to ask if Jasper can stay with you for four days. I am taking the girls on an extended shopping trip for more Forks appropriate outfits. Carlisle is away at a medical conference. Edward and Emmett are joining the girls and me to show us the area." She said. I thought about it for a minute. Jasper and I would have uninterrupted time.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug. She smiled.

"I will let him know. We are leaving in an hour to get ahead of traffic." Esme said. I smiled as we headed downstairs.

An hour later I was watching cartoons when Jasper entered. I smiled at him as he joined me on the couch. We watched cartoons until we got hungry. I found the money dad left me for food on the fridge with his usual 'I love you' note. I smiled then ordered pizza for us.

I was coming out of the bathroom after my shower when I heard sniffling from the pink room that Jasper was staying in. I went into my room and put my night clothes on. I softly knocked on his open door. He was sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. I sat next to him letting him know I was there for him. After a few minutes Jasper put his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"I miss my parents. They were killed last year tomorrow." He said quietly. I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. After a silent five minutes I got an idea. I pulled Jasper with me to my room. He followed quietly, but I could feel the curiosity flowing from him.

"You need support right now. The bed in the pink room is not big enough for both of us. And we are going to watch whatever you choose to watch until we fall asleep." I said handing Jasper my TV remote. He smiled at me and sat on my bed. At least he isn't shutting me out. We have become each other's solid rock since we met.

Several hours later we were watching one of the X-Man movies. I could hear Jasper's soft snores indicating he was falling asleep. I smiled as I turned the TV off and followed him into dreamland.

My phone ringing woke me. I groaned as I reached for it and answered it without checking the caller id.

"Get up." A gruff voice demanded of me.

"Who the fuck is this?" I demanded back.

"Peter." He said causing me to sit up in bed. Jasper's whimper groan reminded me he was in my bed still.

"Where are you?" I asked my cousin Peter.

"Your front porch. I have been knocking for the last hour and Char has called your phone for just as long." He said. I sighed. Why is he suddenly here? He only visits on major holidays like Christmas.

"It is unlocked. Come in and I'll be down in a minute." I said ending the call. I looked at Jasper who had repositioned himself to curl around my waist and fall asleep. I sighed again as I ran my fingers through his hair. His sigh indicated he was in fact awake.

"Who is here?" He asked sitting up.

"My cousin and his wife." I said getting out of bed. Jasper followed behind silently.

"Hells Bells, why didn't you tell me you had company?" Peter asked as Jasper and I entered the living room.

"Peter please don't start with that shit." I said hugging him then Char.

"I'll make you some brunch." Char said heading to the kitchen. She loves cooking too much. I smiled my thanks. Jasper grabbed my hand. Jasper is going to be in the clinging mood today. We sat on the couch, Peter took dads chair.

"Char just transferred to the University of Washington. She starts next month." Peter said answering my silent question.

"Wanna stay here until you find a place?" I asked my cousin. Dad always liked them.

"Uncle Charlie already said yes. He didn't tell you?"

"No. He went away with Amy." I said. Peter grinned like a maniac. I laughed at him. We sat in comfortable silence until Char brought food in. "Oh, I am so rude. Jasper this is my cousin Peter and his wife Charlotte. Guys this is Jasper. His family moved in next door in June."

"I knew a kid named Jasper in Texas." Peter said. "Good kid. He moved away a year or so ago when his parents died." I felt Jasper stiffen next to me.

"Do you know his last name?" I asked my cousin, hoping it wasn't my Jasper. Wait, my Jasper?

Peter nodded his head. "Whitlock. Come to think of it, you are that Jasper."

"I remember you now. You taught me how to play the guitar." Jasper said. I smiled. A familiar face for Jasper.

"Yup. Sadly I left that job not long after you left. Char and I moved to California for a while. Now we are here for a while." He said.

"Char is the free spirit. Keeps Peter on his toes." I laughed out. Jasper pulled me to him and held me. Peter noticed and raised his eyebrow in question. I mouthed no to him and turned to Jasper. "Jasper, honey, I won't leave your sight today and if I do it will only be to go pee." He nodded against my shoulder.

"Is he sleeping in the pink room?" Char asked.

"No actually. He is in my room with me. Dad knows that Jasper won't try anything with me. You two get the pink room. If you two are staying more than a week you can paint it and get the new bed yourself." I said with a grin.

"We will probably be here until your birthday sweet pea." Char said. I looked at her quizzically. "We both need jobs to rent a place and buy food and all. And we need to save up to put a deposit down." I made an 'oh' sound.

"Well we are off to get paint for the room. See you this afternoon." They said leaving Jasper and I alone. We ate the food in silence.

"Is it ok if I go back to your room?" Jasper asked.

"I don't mind. Do you want me to join you?" I asked grabbing the dirty dishes.

"Please? I don't want to be alone." He said.

I put the dishes in the sink and followed Jasper to my room. I sent a text to Peter telling him that I would be in my room with Jasper and they can come and go as they please. Jasper lay on his back and pulled me to his side. I rested my head on his chest as his arm held me. I was comfortable like this.

"My parents would love you." He said a while later. I smiled that he was at least talking and not shutting me out.

"I would love to of met them too. I bet you that they are smiling down from heaven at you now." I said looking at him. He smiled at me.

He looked at my eyes then my lips then back to my eyes. He was contemplating on kissing me. I met him half way and when our lips met it was nothing I expected. His other arm wrapped around my back as my hands went to his hair. His tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth. We battled for dominance before we broke apart for air.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. The front door slamming broke us out of our trance. I heard Peter yell my name as he stomped upstairs. I sighed getting out of the bed. Jasper let out a small whimper.

"You won't lose me honey." I said as I opened my door. Peter was red in the face. "What happened?"

"Charlotte chose the color green for the room." Peter grumbled.

"You pulled me away from Jasper because of the color green?" I asked in disbelief.

"Suck it up Peter." Char said coming upstairs. "Hey Bella. Hey Jasper." Char said heading to the pink room. I rolled my eyes as Peter huffed and followed his wife. Those two are a real riot sometimes. I can't wait 'til dad gets home. I went back to Jasper and we watched TV as we cuddled.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked during a commercial.

"Yea?" He asked looking at me.

"Are we…" I was unsure how to ask. "Are we a couple?" Straight forward as always.

"Is that what you want to be? My girlfriend?" I nodded. "Then yes we are a couple." He said. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Isn't that sweet?" Peter asked from the door. I grabbed a book from my night stand and chucked it at Peter's head. Peter ducked in time, so it missed his head. Unfortunately my book fell down the stairs. Jasper laughed into my shoulder.

"What do you want Peter?" I asked. He leaned against the door jam. He was always one to not enter my room without permission. And for good reasons.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked. Char probably sent him up. I thought about it.

"I'm craving some good Texas cooking" Jasper said with a grin. Peter grinned like crazy. I giggled.

"I'm game if y'all are." I said shrugging. Peter grinned and hollered the answer to Char as he went downstairs. The front door opened and closed and I heard their car start up. "I have a confession Jasper."

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"You are the first guy I have dated. I am still a virgin." I said blushing and looking down. I can't believe I keep admitting stuff to him. He put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"It's ok. I will help you along the way. I have only dated one other girl, who I did lose my virginity too. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do." He said gently. I kissed him. He deepened the kiss as he pulled me closer to him. I moaned into his mouth. We broke apart. "I love kissing you." He said. I smiled at him and cuddled into him.

Three hours later we were called downstairs for dinner. Jasper still held onto me. Even though we started dating and were happy, he is still grieving for his parents. Dinner was great. Jasper and Peter joked about random things while Char and I talked about girl things. I answered the house phone when it rang.

"Hello?" I asked. Jasper kept his eyes trained on me.

"Hey Bella." Dad said. I grinned. "Did Peter and Char get there alright?"

"Yea. They are painting the pink room green. I knew if I waited long enough I could get someone else to paint that room for me." I said laughing. Dad joined in.

"Also Amy and I will be home in the morning." He said.

"Ok. Oh, did Esme talk to you?" I asked.

"Yea, is Jasper sleeping in your room?" He asked. I could hear a smile in his voice. He must really like Jasper.

"Yea. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Yea. Just as long as you don't give me grandbabies in nine months I don't care what you two do." He said. I blushed like crazy.

"DAAAAAD!" I whined causing Peter to laugh.

"I will see you tomorrow baby girl." Dad said hanging up. I looked at the phone then hung it up.

"What'd he say?" Char asked.

"That Jasper and I can have sex as long as I don't give him grandbabies in nine months." I said plopping down next to Jasper.

"He seriously gave you permission to fuck?" Peter asked. I nodded my head. "He gave me hell about it."

"Only because he loves Jasper and knows I will scream rape if I need to. You on the other hand Peter needed the guidance." I said. Jasper looked at me. "Don't worry Jasper. Daddy loves you."


End file.
